Pizza
Pizza was a type of Human food, originating as an example of Italian food, that consisted of a square or circular piece of dough covered in tomato or other sauce, and cooked with numerous toppings, the most common of which is mozzarella cheese. Other popular toppings included pepperoni, mushrooms, anchovies, and sausage. The finished pizza was cut into wedge-shaped slices or squares. In 1986, cetacean biologist Gillian Taylor invited a time-traveler from the future, James T. Kirk, to a dinner of pizza to discuss the future of and Gracie, two humpback whales she studied. She ordered a large mushroom and pepperoni pizza with extra onions and a glass of Michelob. Kirk, unaware of the size of a pizza, ordered one too. ( ) In 1996, Rain Robinson's office at Griffith Observatory on Earth was invaded by two time travelers from the 24th century, Tom Paris and Tuvok, while she went for a box of pizza. She caught them when she returned. ( ) Pizza was usually enjoyed hot, but 21st century criminal Loomis found an extra slice of Hotbox pizza in its box left out atop his sink, and ate it immediately, after arriving home one night in 2004. ( ) In 2151, Hoshi Sato asked Malcolm Reed's sister Madeline if Malcolm in his youth had never said "Let's go out for pizza" or something similar, but she denied this. ( ) Later that year, Commander Charles Tucker III suggested to Tolaris that he should sample pizza, since the Vulcan was unaccustomed to Human cuisine. ( ) Hoshi Sato had fond memories of a pizzeria called Fiorella's in San Francisco on Fountain Street. In 2153, Tarquin extracted these memories from her mind to create the perfect slice of pizza. ( ) The same year, while in the Delphic Expanse, T'Pol received a pepperoni pizza as food ration, from which she could easily pick off the pepperoni according to Tucker. ( ) While suffering from the effects of crossing the transwarp threshold in 2372, Lt. Paris stated that he was craving a piece of pepperoni pizza with Kavarian olives. ( ) While the starship was trapped in the Delta Quadrant, Tom Paris tried to convince mess cook Neelix to hold a weekly pizza night in 2374. Neelix thought there might be difficulty in replicating the cheese. ( ) While defecting to the Federation with Odo in 2375, Weyoun 6 sampled the runabout's entire menu. One of the meals he had was pepperoni pizza, which he attempted to eat with chopsticks. ( ) Later that year, when Paris was in Voyager s brig and was only served basic nutrition by Neelix, like Leola root stew, Paris asked whether Neelix couldn't just replicate a pizza. ( ) In the Bashir 62 holoprogram, Tony Cicci claimed that the chef of Vic's Las Vegas Lounge (under Frank Chalmers's ownership) "wouldn't know a good pizza if it hit him in the face". ( ) In 2376, Neelix, after announcing from his galley that he had no more marsupial surprise left, suggested to the various aliens visiting Voyager from the Markonian outpost that they have pizza instead. ( ) That same year, after Paris had been traumatized by the Nakan memorial, B'Elanna Torres visited him in his quarters since he had missed breakfast and told him he had to eat something, like pizza. ( ) claim that the first meal which was consumed in the 's Ten Forward was a pizza topped with pepperoni, mushrooms, and olives. They described it as delicious.|In the novel Where Sea Meets Sky, Christopher Pike shares a pizza (New York Style) with his companions Hompaq and Nowan. He comments that "Pizza has being around for at least three hundred years, and it's always this way when more than one person tries to order one." After discarding anchovies, haggis, peppers, mushrooms, and gagh, they settled on "Pizza, New York style, large, with sausage, NAP bacon, green olives, pineapple, and standard cheeses."}} External links * * de:Pizza it:Pizza Category:Earth foods